1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a liquid application apparatus that applies pretreatment liquid to a recording medium before image forming, and an image forming system including the liquid application apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming apparatus, an inkjet printer is known that discharges ink droplets from nozzles of a liquid jetting head and records an image on a recording medium such as a recording sheet. As the inkjet printer, for example, there are a serial printer and a line printer. The serial printer performs printing by combining the operation of discharging ink while moving a liquid jetting head in a main scanning direction (sheet width direction) with respect to a recording sheet with the operation of moving the recording sheet in a sub-scanning direction. The line printer includes a line head having a print width corresponding to the width of a recording sheet, and performs printing while relatively moving the line head and the recording sheet.
Among the line printers, there is a continuous-form printer in which a continuous recording sheet is used as a recording medium suitable for mass printing. The continuous-form printer performs printing by feeding a rolled recording sheet at high speed (0.5 to 2 m/sec). Further, as a continuous-form printer that performs printing on both sides of a recording sheet, there is a technology in which two continuous-form printers are operated in tandem from the viewpoint of resource saving. In this type of apparatus, printing is performed on a first side of the recording sheet at a first continuous-form printer, subsequently the recording sheet is reversed, and then printing is performed on a second side of the recording sheet at a second continuous-form printer.